Escape
by Enzeru Chan
Summary: Trapped Sequel. Now after having seen Ryoma, will Fuji be able to convince his friends that it is true and if so, how will they find out where he is. What will happen if they cross Muraki?


**Escape.**

**By: Enzeru**

**Disclaimer. **I think we can all agree that I do not own any of the characters from Prince of tennis or from Descendants of darkness.

**AN. **So here's the continuation of my story Trapped, if you haven't read it this will probably confuse you very much.

**Chapter one. **An early visit and a prank played.

It was early morning of a beautiful Christmas day when Fuji stood outside of Tezuka's door banging at it for all he was worth. After he had seen the boy at last nights party he had been so exalted that he had not been able to sleep and as soon as morning came he got ready and ran all the way to Tezuka. He knew it was Christmas day and that he was supposed to go be with his family later during the day but he had to talk to his friend.

Soon a tired looking Tezuka opened the door and looked confusedly at Fuji, well it was only five thirty in the morning so who could blame him. Fuji stepped inside and before Tezuka could say a word about it Fuji turned and almost yelled out.

"I saw him. Last night, I saw him. He was there at the party, I swear it was him."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Tezuka started to walk for the kitchen, he needed coffee. But he stopped in his tracks by Fuji's next words.

"Ryoma." At this Tezuka's face faltered and he turned to look at Fuji.

"No Syusuke, not again. Please I can't handle it if you get another breakdown because you think you've seen him. Why do you do this to your self?" Tezuka sighed but Fuji looked at him with such a serious expression that he wondered what it was Fuji had seen that convinced him so.

"I talked to him Kunimitsu, believe me it had to be him, at first his attitude was not what it used to be but it was him." Tezuka had not seen such a determined look on Fuji's face in a very long time so it slightly made him doubt his own conviction that it could have been Ryoma. But Fuji had been through this before.

"Something is wrong with him Kunimitsu. I don't know what happened but something is really wrong."

"Come with me to the kitchen Syusuke and we'll make some coffee. You look like you need it." Fuji didn't argue but followed his friend and as he reached the kitchen he sat down while Tezuka made some coffee. Fuji sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands sighing as Tezuka placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"Here you go Syusuke. Drink this and tell me everything from the beginning and we'll see if we can make something of it." And there they sat as Fuji went through everything about the previous night.

"Who else would say that? That is his signature statement, you know that."

"But you said he could not speak." Fuji growled and looked at him.

"I know but obviously he can a little, his voice was a mere whisper and it sounded very raspy. But he did say it and he had those same golden catlike eyes that Ryoma has. Please Kunimitsu you have got to believe me. I know it sounds crazy but I know it was him." Tezuka looked at Fuji and could not help but allow a tiny bit of hope back into his heart. To see Fuji with such conviction again was wonderful. But he could not allow Fuji to go through this again. This was exactly what made him break down last time. He had hope but the probability that he was suddenly going to show up in Japan after all these years without contacting his friends or family was like microscopic. No he would not let Fuji do this again.

"Syusuke, before you go around getting your hopes up you really should think about it thoroughly first. You are taking a couple of random actions from a stranger and your mind comes up with the conclusion that it is Ryoma. If it had been him, wouldn't he have said something? You said he could not talk and even though Ryoma is a man of few words he could still speak very forceful. He had a different hair colour than Ryoma. There was also a man calling for him by the name Keisuke. Take all this and add to that the fact that you had been drinking at least some amount of alcohol. See? It can all be in your mind. Please Syusuke, promise me that you will go home and take your medicine and rest then go to your family and spend today with them. Don't make me watch you break apart again." Tezuka looked at Fuji, not with his all time demanding eyes but with soft and pleading eyes that Fuji hated to see on the man.

Fuji rose from his spot at the table and turned to leave without another word. Tezuka let him go; he didn't have the energy to chase after his friend at this moment. Besides, Fuji probably needed some time alone right now.

POT

Fuji walked aimlessly down the streets, he saw western Christmas decorations everywhere and people who where out shopping early looked happy and not stressed out as people usually does while shopping. He had so many thoughts running around his head; maybe he should go talk to Yuuta? He really wanted to talk to someone right now. His brother had been such a support throughout the years and the one best at comforting him.

'_It must have been Ryoma, it just had to be. I couldn't have imagined it, right? But what if I did? What if I'm having another breakdown? No that can't be. If only I had a way to know for sure who it was I talked to last night.'_ Fuji stopped at a corner store and looked at the main news of today's paper. And as he saw a big photo and an article about the party last night he suddenly exclaimed out loud.

"That's right, why didn't I think of that before." And he ran off in an entirely different direction from before.

'_I have to talk to Keigo. He must have access to the guest list from yesterday.__ And if he doesn't then surely his father does.'_

Once he reached the luxurious apartment building he took the elevator up to the penthouse. Trust Atobe Keigo to live in such a place. Even the elevator was cleaner than anyone he had ever seen with beautiful mahogany floors and mirrors around the walls with a beautiful mirror painting in the shape of an Ivy climbing around. After what seemed like an eternity he finally heard the low 'ping' as the elevator stopped at his destination. He stepped out into the hallway, it was still only around eight am and he knew there was no chance in the world that Keigo would have gotten out of bed yet. He was known for being among the last people to leave a party as he loved to party all night long.

'_The light of the party that one. Heh.'_ Fuji gave a small smile at that thought. He had been to many parties and seen Atobe do a lot of crazy things.

Fuji started knocking loudly on the door which was in fact unnecessary because even though Keigo slept like a rock and an earthquake couldn't wake him there was still…

"…Hm?" Came a sleepy baritone grunt as the door opened to reveal Kabaji.

"Morning Kabaji! Thank you for letting me in, I need to speak to Keigo." And even before half of that sentence was spoken Fuji had passed Kabaji and was on his way to Keigo's bedroom.

"???" Kabaji closed the door again and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Atobe, himself and _two_ guests. As Fuji came to Keigo's bedroom he entered without knocking and the sight that greeted him made him thank the gods of sadism and pranks for his fortune.

There on the king-size bed with the exclusive silk covers was a sleeping Keigo curled up to an equally sleeping Jiroh. Fuji felt his lips curl into the most innocent smile he had in years, and if it were any other person an innocent smile would be good, even cute but when it was Fuji Syusuke who smiled like that it was the complete opposite, he was up to something.

Fuji looked around and briefly disappeared from the bedroom only to return a few moments later having gone to Atobe's office to get something he knew was in the desk drawer. He placed the item on the night stand and got to work. He removed the sheet that covered the two very naked bodies and almost laughed at the sight of the overly snobbish Atobe snuggled up against Jiroh's side like a lovesick puppy, with Jiroh sleeping on his back, his one arm under Atobe's neck. It really was kind of cute and any normal person would probably cover them up, smile happily at the scene and leave the lovers alone…

But hey, this is Fuji we're talking about. This was a feeling he had not felt in years, and even though what he intended to do was pretty harmless it was to be considered as quite the progress in his recuperation process.

He looked at the sleeping pair and thought that they looked good as they where but he needed their positions to be better. So he walked over to Jiroh's side of the bed and pushed him to his side facing Atobe. He put Jiroh's leg over Atobe's bent ones and folded Atobe's arms to the others chest and finally he placed Jiroh's free arm over Atobe as in a protective embrace. All in all it looked like Jiroh was holding his fragile lover as he curled up in his Jiroh's protective embrace. So this might not look so bad but Fuji knew this was a massive blow to Atobe's pride. He was never to look weak or anything of the sort. He reached for the item on the night stand and brought it up to his face, CLICK and there was a bright flash that lit up the room. He snapped two more photos before he hid the small camera in his pocket.

Just as he did this he heard Kabaji enter the room. He did not even make a face at the bed, only looked at Fuji as the only awake person in the room.

"Breakfast is ready." Fuji smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Kabaji. I will wake these two then."

"Usu." With that Kabaji left. Fuji shook his head, Kabaji always was a man of few words, if a man of any words at all. He looked at the time and saw it hadn't even been ten minutes since he arrived.

He walked up to Atobe's side and poked at his head and called his name but only got small grunts as his answers.

"Keigo you better wake up or I will smack you." Fuji said in a sing song tone. Getting annoyed he placed his hand on Atobe's thigh and started slowly caressing it up towards his (actually very attractive) ass. And as he neared his destination he whispered in Atobe's ear.

"Time to wake up you lazy snob. I need to talk to you NOW." SMACK And Fuji smacked his ass hard.

"AHH, What the hell." Atobe looked around until his eyes landed on Fuji.

"Fuji you bastard, what are you doing here?"

"Finally I thought you'd never wake up. Breakfast is ready. Wake up that chronic sleeper and come eat. How on earth he can still sleep after your screaming is beyond me though." Fuji turned and left the room with a smile just as Atobe started one of his speeches.

"Ore-sama does not scream. He merely gave a sound of surprise..." And from the hallway Fuji interrupted him.

"Breakfast Keigo. Now."

"Ore-sama does not appreciate being cut of as he speaks." He grunted as he realized Fuji didn't listen. He looked at his lover and only now noticed their state of undress.

POT

Ryoma opened his eyes feeling light as a feather. He could not help but smile, he loved waking up to this feeling. It felt like he was flying and that feeling was purely wonderful and although it was beginning to fade it was still enjoyable. But now he also had a problem on his hands, he had to pee. But even under the influence of drugs he knew not to leave the bed without permission. He felt a hand on his stomach from a person who lay behind him spooning him. Ryoma needed to wake his master up but knew better than to shake him or anything like that. He turned in the arms and caressed the face of his master with his hand and soon tilted his head and reached to kiss the lips of the man.

When Katzutaka didn't wake up Ryoma continued to kiss him around his face and down his neck and soon reached to nip at his earlobe. As he gave a small bite on the ear and let his tongue travel over the edge he felt hands starting to caress his sides and he gave a small mewl as one hand grabbed his ass none to gently.

"Why is it that you are waking me up this early when you know how late I got to sleep last night?" Katzutaka looked slightly annoyed at that.

As they had come home from the party last night Ryoma had been crying and could not explain why, he had kept saying the name Fuji over and over. He also asked who that was and why his name wouldn't go away. Katzutaka had given him a shot to calm him and soon he was calm but with that came his desire to please his master. He was happy when high on drugs and at those moments he was at his all time best behaviour and Katzutaka had been kept up for hours taking his pet.

That was the reason for him being annoyed as hell now. He had looked at the watch and he had only gotten to sleep for three hours until now. He could see Ryoma was still influenced by the smile on his lips. But the look of Ryoma's eyes started tearing and he had a slight tremble.

"Speak pet." Katzutaka would have normally given Ryoma a pen and a pad but not when he was annoyed. Ryoma took a breath and in a hushed whispered voice he got out very slowly.

"Please… forgive me Muraki-sama,.. It's just that… I really need to pee…. Please I beg you… allow this stupid pet… to go relive itself." Now Katzutaka was angry, he was awoken because his pet had a bladder problem?

"NO, you may not go relieve yourself. I thought you'd have better control by now, even over functions like that. No you will not be allowed to go. You woke me up over such a thing? This will not go unpunished." Katzutaka rose from his bed and gripped Ryoma's arm and pulled him to the wall next to the bed where he had some different shackles installed to the wall. Ryoma was scared, he had an almost clear head about now and he started twitching. He wanted to pull away but knew better. The voices in his head arguing as he was shackled in an X formation to the wall.

'_No! I don't want t__his. Why does he do this? No, no, no pain, no pain.'_

'_Shut up, stupid whiny little shit. Muraki-sama is doing this for me. I need to learn control and this is the best way to do it, I need to be punished.'_

'_No stop __it; this is bad, I don't want to'_

'_But I NEED this, whining wont help me get stronger. Muraki-sama only does what is best for me. He takes care of me. I need to please master no matter what, right?'_

'_Yeah, no matter what'_

Katzutaka looked at Ryoma as he was done and as he saw the spaced out look the boy had he slapped him across his face. This snapped Ryoma out of his inner struggle.

"You have been a bad pet, a disobedient pet. How many hours does Master need to sleep before even considering waking him up if not an emergency? Show me with your fingers." Ryoma held his hands so that on one hand he fisted all but one finger and the other showed all five fingers.

"Yes that's right, six hours of sleep, but today you seemed to think it was enough with three. That was not a good decision on your part. Now you will be punished. You are not allowed to pee until I say so or you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?" Ryoma looked up into Katzutaka's eyes and nodded tearfully. But within their teary depths Katzutaka could see a shine of loyalty and trust.

He was proud. He had broken the boy and completely brainwashed him. The only thing Ryoma truly knew anymore was that he belonged to Katzutaka and that he was the only one able to protect him from all the evil in the world. He didn't remember his family or friends anymore. When he did remember a name he had panic attacks and had to be drugged in order to calm down.

Katzutaka went to one of his wardrobes and looked for a thing he knew would make things painful for Ryoma but it would discipline him. He found it and turned to the trembling young man. He walked over and brought the item up under Ryoma's chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"Now pet, you are not allowed to do anything without me saying so. No peeing, no screaming, no begging and no coming. You can do nothing without me saying so. Is that understood?" Katzutaka smirked and looked at his pet as he nodded in understanding. Although this would be painful for the boy it would not be entirely from pure physical pain but also from the pain of not being allowed to get the release he would soon crave.

During Ryoma's training he had been punished so many times that he had begun to really enjoy it. He had turned into somewhat of a masochist, but after getting punished and sold to plenty of sadists it was either give in to the pleasure or suffer endlessly. So basically in order to defend himself his body had developed a liking to then beatings.

"Well the let's get started shall we?" Katzutaka said and raised the nine tailed whip and readied to give Ryoma a proper punishment for disturbing his sleep.

POT

**Christmas day morning with Ryoga and Kevin. **

Ryoga stood by a beautiful king-size bed just looking at the teen who laid there sleeping peacefully while hugging Ryoga's pillow.

Ryoga had been hunting for a place to live for the two lovers and just a month ago he found this two bedroom apartment that had a very reasonable rent. And even though Kevin would not turn eighteen for yet another couple of months he stayed there with Kevin but he was registered at the Echizen house until his birthday. They loved living with Ryoga's parents but after only a few months Ryoga was about to scream of annoyance.

It was bad enough that his father was a lazy and useless bastard but to find his perverted magazines everywhere in the house were too much. He didn't like the fact that Kevin could look at those magazines as they appeared from nowhere, if Kevin was to have anything to do with anything perverted it better be with Ryoga himself. So they soon decided they should find their own place so they wouldn't live on Ryoga's parents all their lives.

Ryoga sat down on the bedside and put a big cup of hot chocolate with a little bit of cinnamon in it for flavour as well as smell and this was topped with whipped cream and thin small chocolate flakes spread over it. This was something he always drank during Christmastime in America and during their first Christmas together he and Kevin had learned that they shared the love for hot chocolate over Christmas.

Ryoga leaned down and kissed Kevin lightly on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey sleepy head. It's time to wake up; we are supposed to be at Mom and dads in two hours. Kevin's eyes fluttered open and he turned to look at Ryoga with a wide yawn. He looked like a sleepy child when he sat there yawning and rubbed his eyes. Ryoga smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss as Kevin stopped yawning. When they broke from the kiss Kevin smiled and then he noticed the sweet smell of cinnamon and he beamed. Ryoga laughed and reached for the cup.

"Merry Christmas love, I made hot chocolate for you." Kevin leaned towards Ryoga and only inches away from the others face he whispered.

"Thank you Ryoga, I really love…. My chocolate." The last words were spoken louder with a giggle behind them as he backed away and took his first sip of the warm drink. Ryoga looked at Kevin with an annoyed expression but couldn't help but laugh anyway.

"That was low Kev-chan. But since its Christmas I will let it slide." Kevin smiled behind his cup, since it was Christmas he would let Ryoga get away with the stupid pet name as well. And Ryoga came up to him and snuggled up with his blonde boyfriend. Kevin leaned into Ryoga and held his cup. Ryoga was brushing his fingers through Kevin's hair. This was nice; they felt at peace right now.

They where supposed to go celebrate Christmas with Ryoga's parents today, the way they had done when they lived in America.

"Hey can I have a taste of that?"

"As if, I know you have already had a cup." Ryoga feigned innocence and shook his head.

"Yeah right, there is no chance in heaven that you managed to make me a cup of this without pouring a cup down your own throat as well. It's not my fault that you can't wait to drink it together with me." Ryoga pouted and managed to get a few tears to well up in his puppy eyes. Kevin sighed and held his cup out for Ryoga to share.

"Oh, all right, here have a taste." Ryoga's tears evaporated and he smiled like a child who just made his mom give him more candy than what he was actually allowed to have. Kevin laughed at the childish antics and kissed his cheek.

They where going to have a wonderful day and enjoy Christmas as much as possible and they would all pray together to send their feelings to Ryoma, wherever he might be.

POT

**Christmas day afternoon with the ****Echizen's.**

"Hurry up anata, the boys will be here any minute and you are not finished yet?" Rinko called from the bottom of the stairs to Nanjiroh who was getting dressed upstairs.

"I'll be there in a moment Rinko-chan." Rinko sighed, he sounded so innocent and that meant he was not getting dressed but…

"Anata! Put away your dirty magazines right this instant then put on your clothes and get your ass down here." She yelled angrily and when she used that tone of voice Nanjiroh he knew she was mad and he wasted no time in tossing the magazine aside and pulled his clothes on.

In no more than two minutes he was downstairs and Rinko scowled at her husband. He smiled sheepishly and went up to her and held her in his arms.

"Merry Christmas Rinko-chan." Rinko smiled and leaned into the embrace. She had been up since early in the morning and the house was beautifully set for a wonderful Christmas day. There was coloured lights hanging here and there and glitter was hanging in every door and on the ceiling.

She had set the dinner table with her Christmas china and there was places set for five people. She would never stop setting a place for Ryoma until she had it on paper that he was no longer in this world. But none of the others said anything about that. They all liked the fact that Ryoma was a part of their celebrations.

Nanjiroh Kissed his wife and she put her arms around his neck. But just as the kiss deepened a voice brought them back to the present.

"Hey guys don't do that down here, you have a room upstairs." Rinko left her husbands arms to look at her sons. Yes she truly saw Kevin as a son.

"Now Ryoga don't be rude, come here and give your mother a hug will you." She held her arms out and Ryoga hugged her hard.

"Merry Christmas guys." Ryoga said as he left Rinko's arms and walked to say hello to Nanjiroh. Rinko looked at Kevin who smiled and practically jumped into her waiting arms.

"Merry Christmas Rinko." Kevin loved this family. He had never had the kind of love that they poured over him. They all walked inside so that Kevin and Ryoga could leave their presents under the Christmas tree.

They all had a wonderful day with a superb Christmas dinner made by Rinko. As day turned to evening they all sat down together and talked about all the things that had happened during then year and later they remembered Ryoma. They talked about him as so many times before. But no matter how many times they had already talked about the things they had done with the boy they never tired of it. As long as they talked about him he was still there with them.

As evening turned to night they all listened to Christmas music and sang along until they where to tired to stay awake anymore. Noticing Kevin had fallen asleep Ryoga said good night to his parents and carried Kevin to their old room for the night.

"Look at them. They are glowing; the love they share is really beautiful. Don't you agree anata?" Nanjiroh held his wife and brought her face close to his.

"I think you are beautiful." And with that he kissed her as he lifted her bridal style and carried her to their bedroom

This was a wonderful Christmas for the family only one thing could make it better… Ryoma.

xXxXx POT xXxXx

**AN.**

Hey there my beloved readers.

_I know I'm horribly late_ but I have had a few hellish months and it's not over yet. But here is chapter one and I _hope_ to get another chapter up by the end of the month. I'm gonna move to another apartment in ten days so I will be very busy the next two to three weeks but I will do my best.

I hope you all will like this second part of the story; it will be filled with wonderful angst, drama, tears and hearts filled with hope.

Enjoy and continue to leave all those wonderful reviews I got so many last time.

**Here is to the people who reviewed the last chapter of Trapped.**

_(I really hope all of you who asked to be on my email list has gotten your notice by the time I add this chapter.)_

You know you mean the world to me so don't stop reviewing.

**Cere **yes I know what you mean. Muraki and Tsuzuki together is Yummi….

**Keria** I would have added you to my mailing list but your email was listed as hidden in your review, but I do hope you will find this part anyway.

**An Enjoyable Read** I'm so happy you like this fic, and it is on that was where I started posting it. I hope you continue reading this part.

**1xmocha** I'm so happy to know that one of my favourite authors is reading my fic. I love your stories as well. Enjoy

**merichuel **here is the secon part of the storie, I would have explained your questions in an email but you haven't given one. But I hope you find this part as well.

**Sprig** No Fuji never saw Katzutaka from where he called out, he was to focused on the boy who he found an immediate interest in.

**-w-e-i-r-d-b **Yes I know that ending was evil, and I'm more evil by making you all wait so much longer, ne? 

**shadowinRW** I'm sooo sorry to make you wait for so long before updating this, PLEASE don't hate me. I know how much you have been waiting for this. I hope the beginning doesn't disappoint you now.

**Empress Satori** Yes at least Fuji has seen him but now he needs to make his friends listen to him.

**Playgirl Eugene** Yeah I know nothing has been explicit yet maybe in the future or in a side story after it all. Glad you like it anyway. I don't know if it is a Thrill pair yet. The pairings seem to grow into themselves without me doing anything but hit the keys on my keyboard.

**Momoko Hojo** I'm happy you gave my story a second try and liked it.

**forgotten hyoshi **Sorry for the wait of the sequel, Wow four times. Thank you so much, it feels great to know that you like it so much.

**kitsune16487** Sorry for the wait. Oh I'll trture him good before I release him, MUAHAHAA….hrmm yeah anyway. I'm so glad you love this fic so much.

**mandarin'peel** Yes to Ryoma Muraki is somewhat of a hero or a protector. In some strange twisted way Ryoma feels he can't function at all without Muraki. Yeah I think we all agree that if Fuji gets him home again he will be like a lioness when protecting her cubs.

**FlAmEsOfDeSiReS** I don't think this will be an OT5 or an OT6. I don't think I will bring the Rikkai boys into this plot, BUT as I've already said, the pairings in this grow forth without my planning them to. And who knows suddenly there might be a Sanada or Yukimura showing up. It might end up a Thrill pair, Royal pair, Pillar pair or even a mix of Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe and Ryoma. Does that pairing have a name?

**Akane Ai, bribrixoxo, MaNIaC CaT, FlyingShadow666, Red Kitsune Flames, BlackBlaze, ChibisukeGirl, fuji-is-mine, joster13, dawnmm, Launigsiae, Winter's Light, May-Linn87, Trumpet-Geek, margaret1014, DemonGirl13, phunkylady11, Sandblasted-Kitten, FLiPguRL219, A Brighter Dawn, Rinc, Meino Nanako, Ryoko Echizen, peter pan's girl, French dude's girl, setsuko teshiba, **

I hope you all liked this beginning of Escape.

Ja mata ne

Enzeru


End file.
